NPC's
Important NPCs Summary of NPCs that were given names and might be important to the campaign. Many are categorized according to their associations and role when first encountered. Some might be re-categorized and/or revised according to new information. Academy City-State Council of the Five * Allesandra: A condescending member of the council that appeared incredulous about the Lyth threat. She is now understood to rule the academy with Elric and is suspected to be a part of the Lyth propaganda. * Daniel (Rumored Deceased): A condescending member of the council that appeared incredulous about the Lyth threat. Possibly killed by Allesandra and/or Elric during the attack on Vargath in the academy tower. * Elric: A member of the council reputed to be a battle mage that appeared interested in the notion of the Lyth threat. He is now understood to rule the academy with Allesandra and is suspected to be a part of the Lyth propaganda. * Josef (Rumored Deceased): An empathetic member of the council that appeared respectful and maybe even convinced of the Lyth threat. Possibly killed by Allesandra and/or Elric during the attack on Vargath in the academy tower. * Vargath: Former member of the council that hides his thoughts and emotions well. He's also an Innkeeper for the Order of the Phoenix. He was attacked by Allesandra and/or Elric in the academy tower but managed to escape. He now intends to regroup with loyal friends in Xolmeth. Other * Aaron: Great One that specializes in body control magic. He has a scholarly interest in magic and enjoys lecturing others about what he has learned. He is a loyal friend of Vargath and intends to bring Emery and Timothy with him to rejoin Vargath in Xolmeth. He's dead, Jim. * Broker, The: The icon or leader of an underground organization of information brokers. * Chip: A street urchin with ambitions to become a great warrior. After failing to steal from Kaelib due to his combat prowess and generosity, he has become obsessed with training under him. Given the mission to find his own way, he slaughtered two thugs that had been harassing him to avenge the death of a fellow urchin. * Emery: Great One that specializes in animal magic. She is a friend of Aaron. * Harold: Great One and assigned master of the child apprentice Lagreth. Living somewhere in the western area of the Rivillian Republic, he has a reputation for frequently being about private agendas that keep him away from the academy. * Timothy: Great One apprentice that specializes in air magic. Although his ideals are more in line with those of Allesandra and Elric, he is Vargath's son and has been adopted to that cause. Aaron is currently his master. * Mareth (Deceased): Great One and original master of the child apprentice Lagreth. He had volunteered to oversee a truce negotiation between Napolia and New Kalia in the Napolite city of Moira's Victory. He, among many others from both sides, was assassinated during the event. His apprentice managed to survive. Asher's Island Keepers * Mayor, The: Unnamed mayor who was originally loyal to Leopold. Amaron seems to have convinced him that Leopold is actually a Lyth. The mayor left the island with many of the Keepers to make a new life near New Kalia. People of the Ash * Blail: A scout. * Bron: A large tracker and warrior. He left the island as one of Rhyzal's recruits to the Order of the Vanguard. * Fray: A quiet and suspicious warrior. He remained on the island to become the new leader of the united Keepers and People of the Ash. * Jake: A friendly and youthful warrior. He left the island as one of Rhyzal's recruits to the Order of the Vanguard. * Skaihl (Deceased): The chief of the People of the Ash with Jopec lineage. Killed by Leopold. Kaelib tossed a spear at him for a token wound just before he died. * Todd: A middle-aged warrior leader that assumed leadership of the People of the Ash after Skaihl's death. He left the island as one of Rhyzal's recruits to the Order of the Vanguard. * Vahl: A frail older man. Other * Asher (Deceased): The Great One who made Asher's Island his place for magical experimentation and research. He was assassinated by Leopold. * Sarai: A former apprentice of Leopold that was tricked into giving him a portion of her magery. She was mentally impacted by the ritual and became a hermit that claims to follow the will of the universe. Most view her as insane. Lyth * Leopold: A Lyth, Ra'shataan, that posed as a priest/prophet of Dia and became King of the Keepers. Having lost his ability to change form, he claimed to be granted indefinite youth from Dia. He possesses a high degree of magery that he managed to steal from Sarai and Cromm using a magical device presumably built by Asher. After leaving the island, he joined the Chori family in the Academy City-State. Later rejected by his Lyth brethren as a religious abomination for possessing magic, he arranged a temporary alliance with the Order of the Vanguard to escape a trap. He now intends to collect those still loyal to him and start a new movement allegedly more tolerant of both Lyth and humans. Order of the Vanguard * Amaron: A powerful mage of roughly 900 years that concerns himself primarily with the more cosmic matters of the universe. Although one of the original co-founders, he's only an honorary member of the order and appears to have little to do with its current affairs. * Arimus: Master of the school formerly underneath the Painted Duck. * Matthew: A Great One and instructor for those with the gift. He specializes in illusion spells. * Lothar: Member of the Vanguard council. * Rhyzal: An attractive and energetic recruiter for the order that claims maternal heritage to Yorland. Otherwise, she lives in the Rivillian Republic. She recruited some of the People of the Ash, and perhaps Keepers, to the order during a visit to the island. * Selycia: Member of the Vanguard council. * Simon: A Great One that possesses the ability to send magical messages to Vargath. He collected information on Leopold prior to the party leaving the Academy City-State and gave them directions for further work with the order. * Yassir: Member of the Vanguard council. Napolia New Kalia Rivillian Republic * Francis: The runaway son of a governor who seeks to woo Vera. Xolmeth St. Julius Monastery * Brother Jolyc: Fat old scholarly father of the monastery. * Brother Eric: Diligent quartermaster and organizer of the monastery. Sells the occasional sacramental wine casks to fund the monastery. Was ordered by Elric to poison the wine going to the peace delegation. Is now fleeing for his life. * Jezebel Rose: Farmer's daughter from the village near the Monastery. Married Kaelib in a "crossbow wedding" thrown by her family after he was tried by the local earl.